corner of the sky
by one hundred sleepless nights
Summary: I can show you what my dreams are made of. —Massie/Derrick.
1. spellbound

—corner of the sky  
_your forever is all that I need_

Sometimes they'd collapse on her bed with nothing but the clanking of dishes as Inez scurried around downstairs in the background. Massie liked to close her eyes, her mouth, and pretend that she could fly.

They wouldn't talk, just breathe, as his hand swallowed hers, and their hair mingled, creating the most curious shade of caramel. And they would blink at the ceilings, chests heavy with something unspeakable, helium, strangely resembling hopelessness and broken dreams about pink fairy girls. Derrick would periodically shoot her crooked smirks and looks from under his messy forelocks that made her feel beautiful and she swore she'd fall a little more in love.

Every time he kissed her, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth, throat, shoulder, treating her like something fragile, her heart would quicken and there'd be a roaring in her ears that she could bask in for days. Sometime in the process, they'd rotate to face each other, hands still grasped together desperately, sweaty palms and all. So she would gaze into his eyes like the most ridiculous love story and see her reflection in pools of brown that reminded her of her favourite, expensive truffles from Paris.

And when he lifted her silk blouse off and unclasped her lace bra, whispering all the way down to her spine, her body would be racked with shivers as they panted together, as one. So she would stay like that, letting him make her feel again, as her porcelain skin was illuminated by the pale pink sky, filtering through the sheer curtains that her mother insisted on.

After, that they'd fall asleep under her plush bed sheets, twisted together tightly, waiting anxiously for tomorrow, deep down hoping that it'd never come. Holding their breaths and sliding down to the narrow crevasse between reality and fantasy; that's just the way they were.

In the morning, it was never awkward or stupid or overdramatic like how young loves often were, and the whole cycle would start over again on a continuous loop, a too-simple fantasy stuck on repeat.

It was times like this where Massie knew forever wasn't over.


	2. spinning

for those asking, this is a drabble series.

—corner of the sky  
_your forever is all that I need_

Massie can't help watching the way he crouches in anticipation, face set, concentrating on the field, the players, the ball in front of him.

He saves, every time.

It's impossible to fight off the flush spreading across her face as he wiggles him butt at the crowd, then turns back around, running a hand through his sweaty hair. He shoots her a grin, one of the infuriating ones. Those are the ones she likes the best.

Afterwards, she unsteadily shuffles down the bleachers. She's hesitant to approach him; he's surrounded by shallow, female admirers.

He sees her though, and breaks away, "Block!"

The one syllable word sends the butterflies resting in her stomach into a frenzy and she can only offer a weak but genuine smile in return.

It's nerve-wracking, the way he casually slings an arm over her shoulders as if it doesn't make her heartbeat quicken. "Let's get out of here," he whispers into her ear as he swoops his head down inconspicuously.

He leads her through the winding corridors of Briarwood, and sits her down on a desk as he tucks her hair behind her ear. His fingertips flutter down her cheek, lingering on her lips.

When he lowers his lips to hers, the world stops around them.


	3. diamond shine

—corner of the sky  
_your forever is all that I need_

He's never felt so out of place, surrounded by necklaces dripping with precious jewels, shimmering bracelets modeled on mannequin hands and an excessive range of rings perched proudly throughout the store.

"Can I help you?" A posh voice makes him swivel around to face a tall, bony woman who purses her tight-lips at him in distaste.

Derrick sweeps his shaggy forelocks out of his eyes and buries his tanned hands in his designer jeans self-consciously. The saleslady catches his eyes flickering to the rings, the barely imperceptible swallow.

Something softens in the woman's eyes, a love gone wrong or drifting feelings, perhaps, and she beckons him to follow, her kitten heels tapping on the ground.

They arrive, and he stands there defensively, across from the never-ending display of engagement rings, blinded by bright reflections. It is the strangest feeling; the giddiness and excitement and nervousness tinged with the most contradicting disgust at living a cliché.

He's scanning the array of jewellery blankly for the fourth time, when he sees one, nestled deep in its velvet casing, outshone by its more pretentious neighbours. It's cautiously beautiful, unique; a princess cut diamond accented by purple ones, settled on a rose-gold band.

Without a second glance back, he buys it and throws the receipt away, ignoring the price.

He fingers the delicate script sprawled at the tips of his fingers on the underside on the band, freshly engraved, and mouths the words without looking; _forever_. Hands clumsy, he drops the ring back into his pocket as he notices the hastily sinking sun.

And so, with adrenaline in his veins, a lump in his throat and his heart on his sleeve, Derrick Harrington traces the outline of the square box through the fabric of his jacket and starts down the street, back home, where she is.

_Massie_, he thinks, and smirks.


	4. second chances

—corner of the sky  
_your forever is all that I need_

The first time Massie saw Derrick again was after she had finished paying for her caramel latte. Lately the brunette beauty had found herself needing, craving more and more sugar, more caffeine, more _substance—_just something to get her through the day.

A shoulder bumped hers as she walked down the street, nearly knocking her steaming drink onto her skirt. Nudging up her black sunglasses she turned to the man and froze.

Derrick.

He faced her and smiled in that way she loved, with his mouth and his eyes and his dimples, "Block."

Like that, before she could wonder if she was dreaming, the boy with blonde hair began to fade into a crowd of people.

It was all a blur, but when she opened her eyes again, she was staring directly at him, breathless from running or from _him_ or maybe both.

"Can we talk?" She couldn't believe she was doing this; Massie Block did not ask, Massie Block ordered, commanded, took charge, but this was Derrick Harrington and if there was anyone who was always the one exception, it was him.

And he smirked in that self-assured, modest way, and tilted his face upwards, just the tiniest bit, like he had been waiting all along. "Yea…yea."


	5. bitter silence

—corner of the sky  
_your forever is all that I need_

The thing about Massie, is that when they fought or when she was angry, she wouldn't make a scene, wouldn't yell or hit him. They'd simply continue on, in awkward, stony silence, essentially ignoring the presence of each other.

Derrick would live for the next period of time, bewildered and confused, unsure of what to do while Massie screwed with his mind in that way she did far too often.

It was always like that, until he would lose control and slam her into the wall while alternating whispers of_ I'm sorry_ and _I love you _against her lips.

Innocent kisses would deepen and it would be like an _explosion_; intense and chaotic and fiery.

The next morning, Massie would be excessively affectionate, yet icy at the same time, the way she was when she was afraid, maybe of losing someone.

Everything would be perfect, return to normal, until he would arrive home again, only to find her curled on the couch, refusing to glance his way. The whole series would repeat, again and again and again.

Derrick would never fully understand Massie; the way she was hot and cold and made him feel like he was burning up and like he was going crazy.

But maybe that was for the best.


	6. lure

—corner of the sky  
_your forever is all that I need_

He's crossing the street when he first sees her.

She's wearing a cheery, lavender sundress that flows against her creamy legs. Her hair tumbles past her shoulder-blades, glides to the small of her back, in strands of chestnut and caramel. His fingers twitch, screaming with the urge to reach out and touch it, to discover if it is as silky as it looks. He can't think straight; he's moving in almost a dream-like state, oblivious but far too aware of the events occurring around him.

(_If he feels, he swears he'll almost fall_—)

And suddenly, she raises her chin up, just barely, and her eyes are the strangest colour. Fluctuating between amber and gold, they glint, capturing him with tales of temptation.

His eyes skim her face, one last time, just to remember, as his notion of forever unravels, thread by thread; an endless obliteration. He welcomes it; savours it, even.

Derrick glances away, breaking the stare (the spell she's cast). As he walks past her, he catches a whiff of pear and water lily and something fiery; entirely his, to keep.


	7. felt it first

—corner of the sky  
_your forever is all that I need_

The first time they kiss, it's awkward and clumsy and stupid.

The first time they kiss, she stresses about her lipgloss and breath and if his eyes are open while he worries about where to put his hands and whether to part his mouth and if he should use tongue.

It's all really just a jumble of limbs and lips and eyelashes, but somehow they squirm through the beginning and begin to fit together.

They had just been to a house party, being young and free and invincible in the way teenagers think they are. He had driven her home; she was a mess, with smudged eyes, a broken heart, and alcohol on her breath. The faded pounding of the senseless music was still lodged in his nerves, making his Adam's apple flip at the hollow of his throat.

And Massie couldn't stop staring at it. He was beautiful, precise lines sketching a strong jaw and confusing eyes, in the peculiar stage between a boy and a man. She had reached out wonderingly.

He first flinched when he felt the pads of her fingers on his face. Then, like a daydream, he tipped her head upwards and met her halfway. It didn't matter that she was drunk or that maybe, they would regret this.

The first few seconds were just blank space, empty. The thoughts and uncertainties followed soon after. She knew her lipgloss had worn off and she tasted bitter from alcohol and tears, and that this may have meant nothing at all. He had kept his hands on her face, in her hair, knowing that if he tested his limits, they would have fallen to pieces.

Derrick breathes hard, and opens his mouth, barely, and is almost tempted to taste her.

They pull back, hearts beating, traffic in the background and don't talk. They don't know what to say.

So they just sit there, avoiding eye contact, and focus on the endless streetlights instead. His hand finds hers, and she wants to say it was the alcohol speaking.

But it's alright, because they are young and awkward and careless and it was something _real_.


	8. until i bleed

woow, it's been a while. but yea. i dunno what this is or what happened. DROWN IN MY ANGST BIZNATCHES.

enjoy. :)

—corner of the sky  
_your forever is all that I need_

It's times like this Massie is glad she's no longer in Westchester.

She logs on, almost mechanically, to Facebook, because it's expected of her, and scrolls through Derrick Harrington's profile. Half of her doesn't want to, but _damnit_, a part of her cries out for just another taste, another touch, of him.

So she skims through the sweet coos to his new girlfriend, the countless photos of him and a faceless, nameless blonde. Massie bites her lips, digs her nails into her palms, when she spots his eyes, full of adoration and love. It's suffocating, and she yanks on her tangled hair hard enough to see stars dance across her vision, and _oh god_, she can't breathe anymore.

Massie lets out a strangled, animalistic sob, poorly suppressed, because she's not supposed to cry; she's Massie Block, after all, and _what would everyone else think of her if she did?_

But it aches so much; it's unbearable, the empty hole in her heart. She scratches frantically at her chest and only blackness flows outwards, tinged with regret.

It terrifies her, the shadows.

Massie Block wants to be worth something, someone, for once. She wants someone to look at her like she's precious and priceless, like she's the sun; she wants Derrick Harrington. She wants to know what it feels like, love.

So, she stares at the pictures through her sleek laptop until they burn their way to the back of her skull and imagines she's there with him; pretends that she's not alone, that she's smiling.

Most of all, she pretends that she's going to be alright.


	9. shades of nothing

so. yea. this...doesn't really make much sense. yea. okay.

and for those who've been commenting about the length, i'd just like to say that a drabble is actually an extremely short piece of writing, so yea.

—corner of the sky  
_your forever is all that I need_

He watches her, and sees what she's become without him.

She's radiant and full of mirth; a splash of colour among the dreary streets of England. Massie's all dusky hair and golden eyes and a ruddy flush on alabaster cheeks and she's glowing, glowing, glowing.

She slides her (beautiful, beautiful, beautiful) eyes backwards, and her brow furrows as she spots him. Massie enthusiastically raises a hand in greeting and lags until she's beside him.

And she says, "What are you doing here, Derrick?"

And she says, "We should catch up."

And she says, "I missed you, Derrick."

And she captivates him with her songbird voice and the strength of her heartbeat and all the shades of her world.

So Derrick shrugs his shoulders dismissively and shields his reluctance with an arrogant smirk as he turns and strides away. Derrick ignores the gut-wrenching twinge of guilt, the wounded look in her eyes. He refuses to insert himself into Massie's life all over again.

After all, there's no place for white and black in a field of colour as blinding as hers.


End file.
